elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fountains
Holy Water? Dkarrde: I'd like to note that I have never been able to refill my Noyel Holy Well; Holy Water produces the "polluted" message when I mix it with the well. Instead, the Holy Well appears to refill itself over time, extremely slowly (one drink's worth of water per several months), and it doesn't seem that the player can manually refill it at all. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 72.207.34.69 (talk • ) 01:06, 24 August 2008 :I got that too, I don't think holy water refills it. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.69.169.100 (talk • ) 23:12, 7 December 2008 ::I removed the claim. However, I haven't tested it personally as I don't have a bottle of holy water and you can't wish for them. —Kasarn 01:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::I find that iot refills by 1 point every one to two months. Oddly though, I started worshipping Itzpalt of Element, and now whenever I drink from the fountain, I get negative stats, poisoned, and pregnant almost every time. SparklingLeftHand 21:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::It sounds polluted. I don't think you can get negative stats or poison from a non-polluted holy well. -- Qazmlpok 00:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Weird, I never put anything in it. Maybe an NPC could've done it? SparklingLeftHand 00:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Good fortune? I got, in yellow text, "You feel as a stroke of good fortune passed by." This happened when drinking from a fountain in Port Kapul... what exactly happened? Did I gain or lose luck? 02:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :I presume that it means that you were going to get an event, but your luck prevented it. Kasarn 03:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Old, but the message means that you would have gotten a wish but did not because of the limits. You are only guaranteed to get 1 (2 maybe? Some small number) wishes from a fountain, after that you only have a chance of getting one, presumably the chance goes down with every succesful wish from a fountain you're lucky enough to get. The internal counter for determining this probability does down by 1 every game year, IIRC. -- Qazmlpok 00:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Burn it! So, I released Ebon once and he burned down the holy well. When it came back, it had more sips in it as if it had been refreshed. Someone should spade to see if burning the well brings back quaffs. --Lord Remiel 00:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Burning ordinary wells/fountains does restore charges, and this is a tactic I've been doing for a long time. I don't do it with the holy well because from my experience it respawns dry. I might be wrong though, since your experience seems to clash with mine. -- Qazmlpok 00:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just tested this, and burning the Holy Well does indeed respawn a dry Holy Well. Lairian 18:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I doubt this is the case. According to Elosnack, Holy Well charges are held as independent game data and tied to your character instead of the well itself. In fact, I've stolen 2 Holy Wells for testing in Wizard mode and reduced the number of Holy Well charges to 1. Only one would only produce any effect while the other says it was dry despite the fact that I drank from the other well each time. --Haisho 17:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed. I've done the spading on this one; Holy Well is stored in static/global game data and not in object data. So although you can destroy the Holy Well in Noyel, it really doesn't matter. The number of sips you can make on Holy Well objects are all tied to that global data item; so if you're out, you're just out. Wait 2 in-game months and the Holy Well refills with 1 sip on the 1st of every month. It "respawns dry" because you haven't waited long enough for it to refill (e.g. you've used up the charges); burning it has no effect on the number of times you can drink from it. Jdstroy 23:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Holy Well Polluted If the Noyel Holy Well gets polluted, is there any way to unpollute it? Would destroying it, drinking it dry, or simply the passage of time restore it? 11:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Anon